Goodbye
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Elena's had a crappy day, Stefan cheated on her and Caroline decided that she no longer wanted to be friends due to the fact that Matt still loves her. She's depressed and feels the need to disappear, permanently. Who will save her?
1. A World Coming to the End

New story! But it's a short one, sorry bout that, there really isn't a plot to this, so here are the details: (I apologize for OOC characters such as Elena and Damon.)

**Summary: **Elena's had a crappy day, Stefan cheated on her and Caroline decided that she no longer wanted to be friends due to the fact that Matt still loves her. She's depressed and feels the need to disappear, permanently. Who will save her?

**Characters/Pairings: **Damon, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie. Damon/Elena Bonnie/Stefan

**Rating: **My T crap is back again!

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing, don't sue.

* * *

Goodbye...

Chapter One: A World Coming to the End...

_Dear Diary:_

_Today was crap, nothing but, and nothing less. It all started this morning, when I felt the need to go over to the boarding house to see Stefan, just to see how he was doing after his rehabilitation._

_I walked through the front door, because Stefan told me I could just walk in whenever I pleased. I called out his name but heard nothing so I assumed he was asleep, but you know what they say about assuming. You make an ass out of you and me. And boy, is that statement ever true._

_I walked up the stairs, surprised that I hadn't been hit on by Damon yet and softly tapped on Stefan's door and called out to him before opening it up to a larger lump in the bed than usual, so unless Stefan gained 120 extra pounds in one night there was someone else there. I felt tears threatening to burst from my eyes as I saw Stefan turn to look at me and none other than Bonnie's head appear from underneath him._

_They both tried to persuade me that it wasn't what it looked like, pft, yeah right. My now ex boyfriend is riding my now ex best friend, that's exactly how I see it at least._

_I ran out of the boarding house with tears in my eyes and without another word. Part of me had died when I saw that scene. Stefan told me that he loved me, I had even said it back, how stupid was I to believe a single word that came out of that cheater's mouth?_

_I ran to my car, put it in reverse and just went to school, not surprised to see Stefan and Bonnie arrive a few minutes later, rushing towards me, reeking of the other._

_I shrugged them off and told them both to rot in hell and just leave me alone, permanently. After my outburst in the parking lot I just wanted to get through classes, but before the bell even rang Caroline came up to me and started yelling for some reason. She mentioned something about Matt still loving me and that if I said one more word to her or Matt, there would be more than hell to pay. How peachy._

_Caroline's always been a bitch at heart, just I always thought she would keep me around to control that. Apparently not. She left me with a vague threat that I did not want to find out what she meant by it._

_To put the cherry on the top of my crap sundae, Damon won't answer my phone calls, he's avoiding me for some reason. It could be that Katherine's back and he longer wants to speak to me, yeah, that's probably it. Maybe this is a way of someone saying that Elena Gilbert is no longer needed in this world. I could just take myself out of this world how Jeremy did, with a bottle of pain killers, although, he's a vampire now, I would just be dead, plain and simple._

_Yeah, that's it. Well, I guess this is my last entry. My world is going to officially stop, but I want to say good-bye to my parents first, my adoptive parents. Since my real ones are both dead... well one's undead, but the other, is a different story, he's just dead, how I am going to be in the next hour or so._

_~ Elena Gilbert._

Elena looked at her words at the page she had just wrote and felt as if it was all true, she needed to be gone, so other people would stop worrying about her and using her. It was now or never, so she walked to the bathroom, grabbed the pills and a bottle of water before yelling at Jenna that she was going out for a few minutes. And slowly and quietly adding, "Goodbye Jenna, you're the only one who actually cares."

Elena ran down to her car and quickly driving to the graveyard, where she would die, next to her parent's grave.

* * *

"You cheated on her? Are you stupid Stefan? She's probably a mess at the moment and I've been too busy dealing with the Mayor's funeral and killing Katherine that I haven't been able to answer her phone calls!" Damon said as Stefan revealed why Elena had called Damon and why he was in a shitty move.

"I love Bonnie too, I just didn't want to lose the both of them!" Stefan yelled back.

"Well I hope you're happy, you lost Elena. " Damon yelled before going upstairs to listen to the messages that Elena had left, there had to have been 12 of them. He was officially the worst and now apparently best friend to Elena Gilbert ever. He got to his black coated room and began to listen to the messages.

_"Hey, it's me Elena. I just need someone to talk to and it seems your the only one I want to talk to at the moment, so call me back, ok?" _Elena's first message played. The other 10 were almost identical, but her sadness grew in each one, Damon was finally on the last one and heard her mumbling something that made him shoot up and race out of the house before Stefan could even ask him what was wrong.

* * *

"I'll see you soon Mom and Dad." Elena said with a few tears in her eyes as she finished off the last of the pain killers and water, at the same time the drowsiness kicked in. Before Elena knew it, she was asleep, almost as if she was drifting off into a far off place, almost as if it was more serene. She felt a strong pull towards it and allowed herself to be consumed by it.

* * *

Damon ran as fast as he could to Elena's house and jumped into the window. He saw an empty room, except for the diary laying on the bed. He quickly opened up the diary, with Elena's voicemail still playing in his head.

_"Think what you want of this, but Goodbye Damon, you're the only one that I'm saying it too, the next time you see me, well, let's just say, um, I'll be a little paler than usual. I love you... I always have... even if it started out more as you being a brother, it has transformed into more, but... this is still goodbye..." _

She loved him, and if he was thinking correctly with the pale part, that either meant that she was going to get rid of her tan, but that had nothing to do with the goodbye. She was going to change into a vampire, but that still didn't explain the goodbye part, she could still see him. That left one option, she was going to be dead, not undead, but dead. As he read the last entry he knew exactly where to go and where to find her, only hoping that he wasn't too late as he rushed out of her window.

* * *

"Well what do you think made him rush out of here so fast?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably went to talk to Elena, she's been calling him all day and he just got the chance to reply." Stefan said and Bonnie lowered her head.

"We're horrible Stefan, we both hurt her with our actions, we should've told her straight out, instead of going behind her back." Bonnie frowned.

"You're right, but Damon's probably going to calm her down enough that we can talk like civilized people instead of getting yelled at." Stefan said as he took Bonnie's face in his hand to look her in the eye.

"I hope so, I don't want her never to speak to us again because of this." Bonnie said, oblivious to what Elena was actually doing at the moment.

* * *

"I think what I said to Elena was a little harsh Matt, I mean it's ok for you to still have feelings for her, well as long as your feelings for me stronger than hers. And you've promised never to cheat on me, and Elena's too sweet to cheat with you, knowing you have a girlfriend." Caroline said in Matt's living room as they watched some cop chase show.

"I love you Caroline, Elena's a friend, I have feelings for her like that, you just took it the wrong way when I answered your question." Matt said rubbing her back with one hand.

"You love me?" Caroline asked. Matt nodded and Caroline smiled, "I love you too, but I need to make things right with Elena again, I gave her quite the mouthful of hurtful words."

"You want some privacy to call?" Matt asked. Caroline nodded and Matt got up and walked to the kitchen as Caroline called Elena, leaving her to call.

Caroline called and it went straight to voicemail, maybe her phone was off. Caroline thought as she left the message. "I am so sorry Elena, I feel horrible. I shouldn't have said those things to you, please call me back when you get this."

Caroline slumped and called back to Matt he smiled and sat down beside her. "Now was that too hard?" He asked. Caroline shook her head and smiled at him. Hoping things would turn out ok...

* * *

"Elena!" Damon called through out the cemetery praying that Elena wasn't dead yet, and talk some freaking sense into her. She was the only woman he had loved in 145 years (Katherine's was fake, so he'd only ever been in love with Elena.) and he was NOT going to lose her thanks to his idiot brother and the idiot cheerleader ex girlfriend.

"Elena! Damn it! Answer me!" Damon called again, wishing he could remember where the hell Elena's parents were buried. "Damon? Is that you?" A male voice called out, Damon wanted to hit something because that was not Elena's voice.

"Who's there?" Damon snarled as he continued looking. "It's Jeremy." The male voice came through again and Damon felt a build of hope. Jeremy would know where it is.

"Jeremy! Where is your parents grave?" Damon asked. Jeremy emerged from the shadows and said, "About 300 yards to the left, why?"

"You're sister." Damon said as he ran as fast as he could only to find Elena's body against the soft grass. He dropped down and felt for the slightest of a pulse, with Jeremy standing behind him shaking his head in shock.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, so I wanna hear from you... Elena's a goner or will Damon save her? It's up to the fans, then it's up to me to make my final decision... So Review it up! **


	2. Unpredictable

I had an AMAZING response on this story, so guess what, no matter what I decide, there will be a full blown plot! I have it all planned out, but you're going to have to read to find out what the hell happens to Elena! I have to apologize to JessicaXbabes and anyone else who did not see the Finale! I am so sorry I gave away the plot of it! It didn't even come to mind!

So for this, there is a spoiler alert... don't read if you haven't seen...

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Elena!" Damon called through out the cemetery praying that Elena wasn't dead yet, and talk some freaking sense into her. She was the only woman he had loved in 145 years (Katherine's was fake, so he'd only ever been in love with Elena.) and he was NOT going to lose her thanks to his idiot brother and the idiot cheerleader ex girlfriend.**

**"Elena! Damn it! Answer me!" Damon called again, wishing he could remember where the hell Elena's parents were buried. "Damon? Is that you?" A male voice called out, Damon wanted to hit something because that was not Elena's voice.**

**"Who's there?" Damon snarled as he continued looking. "It's Jeremy." The male voice came through again and Damon felt a build of hope. Jeremy would know where it is.**

**"Jeremy! Where is your parents grave?" Damon asked. Jeremy emerged from the shadows and said, "About 300 yards to the left, why?"**

**"You're sister." Damon said as he ran as fast as he could only to find Elena's body against the soft grass. He dropped down and felt for the slightest of a pulse, with Jeremy standing behind him shaking his head in shock.**

**

* * *

**Goodbye...

Chapter Two: Unpredictable

The Gilbert residence was quiet, eerily silent. The news has spread quickly through the streets of Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert, found dead at the young age of seventeen, death cause unknown. Jenna and Alaric sat beside each other almost in shock, but yet couldn't speak a word to anyone. Alaric was trying, that's the most he could do. First Jenna had lost her sister and brother in law, then John, she almost lost Jeremy, and now Elena was dead.

Alaric wished there was something he could do to make this all better, but he knew he couldn't. He looked over to Jeremy who sat pale as a ghost, or in his case, a vampire. Probably paler. How would they overcome this obstacle?

* * *

The boarding house wasn't as nearly as silent as the Gilbert's town home. Out in the secluded location of the woods nobody could hear Damon's yells and cries.

"Stefan! We all caused her to commit suicide. It's all our faults... nobody is innocent in this." Damon yelled trying to hold back tears. Stefan took notice as he was already in tears, alongside Bonnie who was near him.

"I cheated on her! I didn't think it would lead to her dying!" Stefan yelled back as he got off of the couch that Bonnie was currently sitting on.

"It wasn't just that. I read her diary before she passed." Damon said taking a gulp to hold the threatening to spill tears. "It was also Caroline's, and my fault."

"Caroline's? And what the hell did you do to Elena you bastard?" Bonnie yelled getting off the couch with her tear stained eyes.

"Now before you kill me, remember that you were apart of this too. Caroline threatened Elena about Matt still loving her, and she thought that after Katherine had finally come back, that I had decided to leave her too. She felt as if she had no one left. She left me a voicemail, telling me about it, but when I found her..." Damon trailed off, still holding back those, right at the surface, tears.

"You didn't try to give her blood?" Stefan asked almost as if pissed he didn't.

"I did, but she was already gone..." Damon said as one of the tears in his eyes spilled over, running down his cheek.

"Damon? Are you going to be ok?" Bonnie asked as she witnessed the first sense of emotion other than anger in Damon Salvatore, sadness.

"What do you think? This is the first tear I've shed in 145 years." Damon hissed before running up the stairs faster than he or Stefan thought possible. He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone. He turned on the voicemail in a desperate attempt to hear _her _voice again.

* * *

"She's dead Matt, and right after all the mean things I said to her. I never got to set things straight." Caroline muttered as she bawled into Matt's shirt. Matt was also bawling. Elena Gilbert, his best friend since birth, his first girlfriend, and his first kiss, gone just like that.

"I know, but there's nothing that we can do... she's gone... forever." Matt cried into Caroline's hair. Matt took Caroline's face in his hands and said, "Care, you are all I have left, for anything. Bonnie and I were never close, Vicki's dead, and I kicked my mom out, now my best friend is dead, please promise me that you will be around for a long time."

"I'll do what I can Matt." Caroline said as she hugged him and continued crying.

* * *

This place was bright, and peaceful that Elena had entered. There seemed to be green grass all around, bright blue skies, that made her want to cry her eyes out. The damn shade of blue reminded her of _him. _The one that she had told she loved before she killed herself.

"Elena?" A voice came from behind and she swung around to see a smiling curly haired dark brunette girl behind her, she looked familiar. Who was she again? Why was she forgetting some stuff. Then everything hit her and she remembered her. "Anna?"

"Who else? Why are you here?" Anna asked as she approached Elena and cocked her head at her.

"I'm dead." Elena simply said, not bringing up the fact that she killed herself.

"Did Damon or Stefan do this to you? You shouldn't be here, you were never supposed to be! It was in the transcripts!" Anna said as she paced around nervously.

"No, and what's this about transcripts?" Elena asked.

"It tells when a person is going to die and where they are going to go when it happens." Anna said with a frown. "Sometimes vampires are put on the list, but only the ones that the head council is positive is going to die. You were never supposed to Elena, neither was I, or Lexi."

"I wasn't?" Elena asked. Anna nodded and said, "Well since you're here, might as well tell you why..." Anna started. "You were going to choose Damon, and have your vampire fairy tale ending, god knows why though." Another voice added. Elena looked around Anna to see a blonde, that she quickly recognized as Lexi. She smiled at her and Elena smiled back, tempted to pull her into a large hug.

"But Stefan messed things up, with Bonnie. You weren't supposed to find out your feelings towards Damon until something else happened..." Anna continued.

"But Damon? You are seriously one messed up chick Elena." Lexi said. Elena shrugged and felt her stomach plummet. She wasn't supposed to die, but yet here she was, with the other not-supposed-to-die vampire people ghost things.

"I think I made a huge mistake." Elena said softly.

"You did sweetheart, but it happens, you felt as if you were not in control of your own life, and you thought that all your friends had turned on you, and that you were alone." Lexi said. "Suicide's not the greatest option, but like I said, it happens." She finished.

"So where exactly am I?" Elena said changing the subject. Lexi gave a weak smile to her and said, "Where the people who weren't classified as dying go. We call it Limbo." Elena laughed at the comment and Anna said, "How's Jeremy doing?"

"Dead, and roaming the Earth." Elena said and Anna smiled. "Good, he went through with it. I didn't want him to die."

"Let's show Elena to our house." Lexi said to Anna and then turned to Elena and said, "You can stay with the two of us, it would be nice to have another roommate that isn't so completely obssesed with a boy that she watches him all day." Anna glared and said, "I don't do that... only on Tuesdays..." She said the last part silently causing Elena to laugh as they walked off. Elena still wondered how everyone was doing, maybe she could watch everyone she knew like Anna apparently watched Jeremy.

* * *

_"It has been ruled that Elena Gilbert's death was a cause of heart attack. No autopsy will be done, due to the wishes of Jenna Sommers." _The replacement reporter for Logan Fell said on Channel Nine. This is when the waterworks started from Jenna.

"Heart attack! She's been so stressed with everything lately! That's probably what killed her, or my lack of being a good guardian." Jenna cried into Alaric.

"You're a great guardian Aunt Jenna, something must've happened when she was out and it caused a heart attack, it was none of your doing." Jeremy said trying to comfort her, as he silently let tears roll down his eyes, he was almost positive that Alaric had some tears too.

"He's right Jenna, please don't blame yourself." Alaric begged as he sniffled a little.

* * *

_"I love you..." _It was like Elena's three words were implanted into his brain as Damon paced around the boarding house, attempting to calm himself, but she was al he ever wanted. She had even wanted him back. But now she was gone, and there was no way they could bring her back unless there was some magic spell...

Damon stopped himself in mid tear and thought and was out of his bedroom in four seconds flat.

"Bonnie! Are you still here?" Damon called through the boarding house with a glimpse of hope.

"Yeah..." Bonnie sniffled on the couch. Damon walked over and said, "We can get her back, but I need your help..."

* * *

**Ok, so thanks for reading... Anyone into it? Think they can pull it off? **

**Was adding Lexi and Anna in the story a good idea? **

**Liked the reactions of everyone? **

**Well review! **

**~Taylor **


	3. Reunited

I am so sorry that I've been lacking on my updates, but you can thank Super Mario Galaxy 2 for that. I've got two worlds done, lol. A billion more to go. This is more of a filler chapter, a short but sweet one. Mostly on Elena, Lexi and Anna, but touches a little on Damon, Bonnie and Stefan.

* * *

**Previously: **

**_"I love you..." _It was like Elena's three words were implanted into his brain as Damon paced around the boarding house, attempting to calm himself, but she was al he ever wanted. She had even wanted him back. But now she was gone, and there was no way they could bring her back unless there was some magic spell...**

**Damon stopped himself in mid tear and thought and was out of his bedroom in four seconds flat.**

**"Bonnie! Are you still here?" Damon called through the boarding house with a glimpse of hope.**

**"Yeah..." Bonnie sniffled on the couch. Damon walked over and said, "We can get her back, but I need your help..."**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye...

Chapter Three: Reunited

"So what'cha think?" Lexi asked as Elena looked around the brightly colored house. The interior was a light green, but it wasn't a green that made you want to look away, it was a soft green and it soothed you. The whole place matched too. The couches and kitchen didn't clash with the color. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful, but I always thought death of dark and gloomy." Elena said with a smile as she looked over to the large fireplace that stood before her with a large flat screen. "Probably because of all that time you spent with vampires." Anna laughed.

"I know or knew quite a few huh." Elena said with a weak smile. She was right too, she knew Damon, Stefan, Lexi, Anna, Vicki was at one point, Jeremy is one, Fredrick was one, but he didn't really count as she knew him, she knew Pearl slightly... Pearl! Where's she? I bet Anna would love to see her.

"Where's Pearl?" Elena asked Anna who was deep in some thought.

"She didn't make it here. She was apparently supposed to die." Anna said softly. Elena frowned and walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I can still see her, through the computer here, you just type in heaven, hell or limbo and the person or people you want to talk too. We don't say much though, it's more of apologies." Anna said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again." Elena said uncomfortably and then Lexi cut in and said, "I'll show you your room, and then I'll show you something that you're really going to like." She nodded and Lexi walked her up the deep brown colored stairs and into one of the doors. It revealed a large bedroom with a king sized bed, a large TV, and a small fireplace. The walls were a lavender color and there was a medium sized white desk that sat with a large apple computer.

"Wow." Was all Elena could manage and Lexi smiled. "I'll take that as you like it. It was either this or the basketball orange room, I just assumed that you'd like this better."

Elena smiled and actually gave Lexi a large hug, she was taken off guard and then she said, "It's no problem Elena, we all have the room that we each picked."

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for letting me live or be dead here." Elena said fumbling with the word live.

"You're welcome but I want to show you something, that will probably make your day. So go over to your computer." Lexi said as she pointed to the computer screen. Elena nodded and sat down at the computer and turned it on.

"Go to Safari." Lexi said, and Elena obeyed. "This is your homepage, and it can stay like it if you want, it's a communication website for dead people and people in Limbo."

"Really? So I can talk to other dead people?" She asked. Lexi nodded and said, "Anna and I have already made you an account and added a couple of people, I'll be down stairs, so check out your contacts." With that Lexi left. Elena looked on to the computer screen and went to the contacts, just assuming that it was Anna and Lexi, but tears almost came out when she saw the names.

_Grayson Gilbert _

_Miranda Sommers Gilbert _

Elena smiled and silently thanked Lexi and Anna and clicked on both her mother and father. Wondering if they would know who she was, but then again, her username was Elena_Gilbert.

_Hello... _

She almost instantly got a reply from her mothers account.

**_Elena_Gilbert? Elena sweetie? Is that you?_**

_Hi Mom... _

Elena had tears coming, she was talking to her dead mother as it set in that she was dead.

_**Elena, how did you get a hold of this? It's supposed to be for dead... oh no. Elena... **_

_I'm dead mom, I'm in Limbo._

_**In Limbo? Isn't that for people who were never supposed to die such as Vampires? **_

_I wasn't supposed to die Mom, it just happened, it was my stupid mistake. _

_**That doesn't explain the vampire thing! We tried to keep that from you, we didn't want to scare you, how did you find out?**_

_I met some vampires... I fell in love with one, well I guess two. _

_**Oh sweetie, was it Henry down the street or Franklin from across town? **_

_Henry and Franklin are vampires? No! I had no idea, their names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore. But Stefan cheated on me... so I ended up figuring out my feelings for Damon._

**_I missed you venting to me about your problems sweetie, but Limbo, wow, this is... um... Can you meet us at the portal in 20 minutes? Your father and I want to see you._**

_Of course, I'll get my roommates Anna and Lexi to tell me where that is. _

**_Ok sweetie, we'll see you soon. _**

_Bye Mom Bye Dad. _

_Miranada_Sommer_Gilbert has signed off. _

Elena smiled. She was going to see her mother again. But she had to bring up Damon and Stefan, and how long had they known about vampires and kept it hidden from her and Jeremy? Jeremy! How were they going to take the news that their son is also dead? And John's dead! But Elena just walked down the stairs hoping that Lexi would tell her where this portal was.

* * *

"Here's the portal... they can only stay for 45 minutes before they have to return, so good luck, I'll be at the house." Lexi said with a smile as she ran off just as the portal started making weird sounds and two figures appeared before her. Her mom and dad.

Her mom appeared to be crying, and Elena smiled, it comforted her. Then suddenly she was in her mom and Dad's arms. "Oh Elena sweetie. I am so sorry that we left you!" Her mother cried.

"It's not your fault mom... it just happened." Elena said as they both pulled away from her.

"Now about these boys that you're in love with..." Her father said protectivley. Elena smiled and hugged him again. "I miss that overprotectiveness."

"But seriously. I've read about them in some of the journals of our ancestors. Damon and Stefan Salvatore, in love with the Miss Katherine Pierce, in 1864." He said.

"I know all about their past, I've read the journals also, Stefan and Damon have told me most of the stories too." Elena said with with a weak smile. Her mother smiled and said, "Let's go sit down somewhere and you can tell us about everything that's happened."

Elena nodded and said, "I don't think you're going to like it." Elena said as they sat down on the grass near the portal.

"And why's that?" Her father asked.

"More people have died. And Jeremy's a whole topic of conversation." Elena frowned. Her mother looked at her and said, "Tell us about Jeremy first then."

"Well after the two of you died, Jeremy turned to drugs, it was bad. He started going out with Vicki Donavan. It got worse and worse until Damon decided to turn Vicki because he was bored."

"I can't believe you still hung around with him." Her father interrupted.

"Grayson! Let her finish, Elena please continue." She said with a smile.

"Anyway, Stefan had to stake Vicki, she tried to kill me. Jeremy saw, so I convinced Damon to take away his memories and pain." Elena gulped, "Then he got better, his grades improved thanks to his teacher Alaric Saltzman."

"Great man, went to college with him." Grayson interrupted again and Miranda glared. "Yeah, he's been a big help lately, but anyways, he got better, and better grades, he was off of drugs, and then he met a vampire named Anna, who wanted to save her mother Pearl in the tomb that was under the burning church."

"Pearl is our neighbor sweetie, she's always talking about Anna, and you said something about her. She must be in Limbo." Her mom said and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, then Anna ended up dying thanks to Uncle John. He staked her, knowing that Jeremy loved her... but then Jeremy O.D. and now he's dead, but a vampire dead. He's still on earth."

"John always has been a pain in the ass, but Jeremy must've needed it, but too be a vampire wow." Grayson said.

"Yeah, that's the Jeremy story, but I also have news about something else."

"What's that sweetie?" Miranda asked. "I found out I'm adopted thanks to Stefan, and I found my birth parents."

"We were going to tell you, really we were." Her father said. "I know, Jenna told me."

"But anyway her name is Isobel Flemming. She's also a vampire. She was also Alaric Saltzman ex-wife." Elena explained.

"Alaric's your real father?" Grayson asked.

"No, my real father is John." Elena said. "John as in my brother?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah... and he knew it too." Elena said. It was quiet until someone brought up one thing and Elena told them everything since they were gone. It was a refreshing feeling to get it off of her chest, but in her heart she wanted to go back and see Damon again, even if he was probably with Katherine.

* * *

"So you can do it? You can bring her back?" Alaric asked as Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy gathered at the boarding house.

"Yes, but it's going to take time." Bonnie said, "And another, and powerful witch."

"Where are we going to find another one?" Damon asked.

"What about Bree? She strong and powerful?" Stefan asked. Damon hit the wall with his fist and yelled, "Dammit! I killed her."

"See what happens when you kill for no reason?" Jeremy asked. Damon glared and said, "We're getting your sister back, so maybe you should shut up, I have other witch friends, that I can hopefully find."

"Bonnie! Can you bring back Anna?" Jeremy asked spontaneously. "Probably, but for every person that you want back from the dead, you need another witch. So all of you could bring someone back, as long as you bring a witch to help with the spell."

"I could bring Lexi back!" Stefan exclaimed and Bonnie looked at him sadly. "Lexi?"

"Oh, not like that, it's my best friend." Stefan explained and then Alaric said, "How long can they be dead for before they can't be brought back?"

"10 months." Bonnie said instantly. "Why?"

"I was thinking about Elena and Jeremy's parents." Alaric said.

"Oh, it's been a year." Jeremy said quietly.

"Yeah, ok, so everyone come back here with a witch and I'll bring their one person back." Bonnie said before leaving with everyone, except for Damon.

"I'm going to get you back Elena, I promise." Damon said as he felt another round of tears coming back, and his head racing on who to get to bring Elena back to him.

* * *

**So, Stefan wants to bring Lexi back, Jeremy wants to bring Anna back, and Damon... he just wants Elena. **

**Elena saw her parents again! YAY! Looks like Grayson's not to happy about Damon and Stefan huh? **

**Not a lot of Anna and Lexi, sorry. So I need a witch... who wants to be one? Give me your name or a fake name, and descriptions, hair color, fat/skinny and style. I'll add them if I like it, and I need three, so I'll acknowledge them too. **

**~Taylor**


	4. I Need My Witch

Ok, so here I am, with contest winners! They were al great, and I loved them all, but three really popped out, but here are the witches that are going to be in the story, but I'm not telling yo which person picked who, you'll have to read to find out.

_These are in no specific order for any reason. They are the winners. _

_SO ..._

_CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS tO: _

**Maiqu and her witch Maii! **

_Another CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS tO: _

**Neverletgo .xo and her witch Jennel! **

_Last but not least CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS tO: _

**DevilishxAngel and her witch Vivian Woods. **

Thanks to all who entered. I will have another contest, but I'm not telling you what for! So Please Enjoy the fourth installment of Goodbye! I am also sorry if they don't act the way the winners want. It's probably because they didn't tell me, so I'm making it up.

P.S. I don't own the contest winners witches, it is they're description that I am going off of. So please do not think that I created them, because I did NOT.

* * *

**Previously: **

**"What about Bree? She strong and powerful?" Stefan asked. Damon hit the wall with his fist and yelled, "Dammit! I killed her."**

**"See what happens when you kill for no reason?" Jeremy asked. Damon glared and said, "We're getting your sister back, so maybe you should shut up, I have other witch friends, that I can hopefully find."**

**"Bonnie! Can you bring back Anna?" Jeremy asked spontaneously. "Probably, but for every person that you want back from the dead, you need another witch. So all of you could bring someone back, as long as you bring a witch to help with the spell."**

**"I could bring Lexi back!" Stefan exclaimed and Bonnie looked at him sadly. "Lexi?"**

**"Oh, not like that, it's my best friend." Stefan explained and then Alaric said, "How long can they be dead for before they can't be brought back?"**

**"10 months." Bonnie said instantly. "Why?"**

**"I was thinking about Elena and Jeremy's parents." Alaric said.**

**"Oh, it's been a year." Jeremy said quietly.**

**"Yeah, ok, so everyone come back here with a witch and I'll bring their one person back." Bonnie said before leaving with everyone, except for Damon.**

**"I'm going to get you back Elena, I promise." Damon said as he felt another round of tears coming back, and his head racing on who to get to bring Elena back to him.**

**

* * *

**Goodbye...

Chapter Four: I Need My Witch 

"Have you found your witch yet Damon?" Stefan asked as he walked into the boarding house, knowing that everyone was going to be there in a six hours to cast the spell in hopes of getting Elena, Lexi and Anna to return.

"No, I don't know who to call, what about you?" Damon asked. Stefan smiled and said, "Yes, I've found her. She's walking from the car right now." Then suddenly the girl walked into the living room, a little bubbly and happy. Damon turned to her and saw that she had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and she was slightly tanned. Her face was clear except for the few freckles that surrounded her cheeks.

She was wearing two tank tops that were layering the other, shorts and flip flops. She smiled and walked up to Damon, "I'm Jennel, and I heard that I am gong to be saving someone? Lexi was it?"

"Yes, and this is my brother Damon, he's going to be saving Elena." Stefan said. "I know Elena, we've hung out a few times, just at parties and such, but we have."

"Well he's going to have to find a witch soon if he wants to save her." Stefan said, hoping to prompt him to get off of his butt and find one.

"Stefan, the whole point of this was to get Elena back, not the whole damn population of vampires." Damon spat as he got off of the couch and walked towards the door.

"Someone's crabby." Jennel said with a giggle. It took all Damon had not to rip her head off for that comment. He just scowled out the door. Leaving Stefan with his witch.

* * *

"So I can just watch everyone through this?" Elena asked pointing to the elixir that Anna had given to her.

"It's just one person. It lasts five minutes, then when it wears off, you can take another sip, and see a new person." Anna explained.

"Oh, so I could see anyone?" Elena asked. Anna nodded and said, "Just think of who you want to see, and you'll see them as they are at the moment."

"Ok, thanks Anna, I think I'll give it a try." Elena smiled as Anna nodded again then walked out of the room.

Elena sat down on her bed and looked at the pink mixture and opened the top. She sniffed it, it smelt like rosemary. Elena shrugged and took a sip, thinking of Aunt Jenna. She wanted to see how she was holding up first.

_"Ric... I don't know what to say. She wasn't just my niece, she was like my best friend. We would talk and hang out, she always tried to make me feel better." Jenna said to Alaric. _

_"It's ok Jenna, she's in a better place." Alaric said. _Elena frowned, she was causing this much grief with her Aunt and Mr. Saltzman? It was probably only those two who really cared. Damon probably couldn't give a damn and was out frolicking with Katherine, Bonnie was probably in bed with Stefan glad that she was gone so they could be together, Caroline was probably jumping for joy, Matt might be a little upset and Jeremy, who knows.

She then focused back to Jenna and Alaric.

_"I miss her so much Ric. I want her back." Jenna started crying. _Elena couldn't watch anymore, she just stop focusing but if she had kept listening she would've heard Alaric say, "She'll be back soon." Under his breath.

* * *

"Ok, so you're a witch that can actually help me with this?" Jeremy asked the girl in front of him. She had a dark reddish brown colored hair, blue eyes and she was pale. She had a good figure and was wearing a short skirt and tank top. Her name was Vivian Woods.

"Yes, I think we went over that, I can help you get your girlfriend back. But it's going to cost a price." Vivian said.

"Anything, what do you want?" Jeremy asked in a desperate plea to get Anna back into his life, or death, whatever the hell he was.

"I need a date for my dance, and my friends will kill me socially if I don't have a date, so you play as my boyfriend for three hours on Saturday and I will save her." Vivian said.

"Deal." Jeremy said.

Vivian smiled and said, "Well then let's go, no need to stay back here at the Grill. Let's go to this friends house of yours." Jeremy agreed and soon they wre on the way to the boarding house.

* * *

Elena had watched, Jenna, Alaric, and Bonnie. She seemed to be preparing for a spell of some sort, at least she wasn't with Stefan. But the thing is. She still loved Stefan, she couldn't just let go of him. He was her first love. But now to be in love with Damon also... both who would never love her back. She sighed and then thought of Damon, his blue eyes, and silky black hair.

She took a sip and then suddenly she saw an image, of Damon, walking down an empty street. Kicking at rocks. He looked miserable. That shouldn't be right. He should be off galavanting with Katherine, not moping.

_"Where the hell am I supposed to find a witch?" Damon muttered under his teeth. He continued walking down the street until he came to the graveyard. _Elena cocked her head in surprise. What was he doing there?

_He continued to walk to the graveyard and stopped at a tomb, it was tall with flowers all around it. Damon sat down in front of it and opened up his leather jacket and took out a small rose and put it near the stone. It read**... **_

_**Elena Gilbert**_

_**1992-2010**_

_**A loving girl, who everyone seemed to love. **_

**_Daughter, and Sister_**

What was Damon doing at her tombstone? Why did it say that everyone loved her. Nobody seemed to love her when she made the desicon to die.

_"I miss you Elena." Damon started and then took a deep breath as if he was about to confess something. _

_"I love you... but you were dead before I could tell you that. I read your diary to find you... I saw that you thought I was with Katherine, and avoiding you, when truth is, I was protecting you. Elena, I killed Katherine the night you passed in an attempt to keep you alive and happy." Damon said. _

Elena looked at his face and saw that there were tears in them. "What have I done?" Elena whispered as she continued to listen in to Damon.

_"But tonight, I hope to hold you in my arms and actually tell you this, not just to where your body lies. And I know I sound like a crappy riddle, but I do love you Elena, and I need you back." Damon finished as he got up and walked away, tears now flowing. _

"He loves me..." Elena said as the picture went fuzzy and out of focus, but what did he mean hold me in his arms tonight? Does that mean something like he's going to die?

Elena gulped and hoped she was wrong. She put down the elixir as she heard a pinging noise from her computer.

_Come to the portal in a few minutes, I want some mother daughter time while Dad's out fishing with Logan Fell. ~Mom_

Elena smiled, she needed to tell her mother about this.

**_Of course, I'll be there in a minute. ~Elena _**

She logged out and then walked down and out of the house.

* * *

Damon walked down the empty street he had just come through to see Elena. Well a stone with her name on it. He still had tears in his eyes, but he managed to push them away, like he was so used to doing.

But then he ran into someone and almost knocked her down. "I am so sorry." A female voice said with a hint of concern. Damon looked up to see a girl with green eyes, and blonde hair with a pink streak near her face.

Damon had felt something in when he bumped into her, it was a sensation signaling him that she wasn't just an ordinary human.

"What are you?" He asked. The girl back away and said, "What are you?"

"I'm serious. You're different." He said.

"I might be, but you're colder than death." The girl muttered.

"Might be, are you a witch?" Damon asked bluntly.

"No shit sherlock." The blonde said.

"Good, because I need one right at the moment." Damon said with a glimpse of hope.

"And why should I be concerned?" She asked.

"Because I have to save someone." Damon said.

"What's your name?" She asked. "You look familiar."

"Damon, Salvatore." Damon said hesitantly.

"Damon! You killed Katherine!" She said happily.

"Yes, I did. Are you one of her followers? Because I'd like warning if I'm about to drop to the ground." Damon groaned.

"No! I was her servant, just like Emily, you freed me! I will help, but I must warn, I'm sarcastic, and powerful."

"Same here..." Damon muttered.

"But if you do anything to harm me, I will take you down." She said grimly as she walked the direction he was going.

"So you'll come back to help me?" Damon asked, almost begging.

"No, I'm only changing the direction I was walking because I want ice cream." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course I am, I already know where you are going."

"How?" He asked.

"Powerful, remember?" She asked. Damon smirked and said, "This just might work... um?"

"Maii." She said with a smile.

"Well then let's get going Maii, I have a girl to save." Damon said as he walked off in the direction of the house, noting the time. He had a little under an hour to get her back, then he would have Elena Gilbert again.

* * *

"We have to have the spirits knowing that they are coming back, so one of us has to go into the spirt worlds and alert them. Only one can go though, and where the hell is Damon and his witch?" Bonnie asked, explaining the details of the spell.

"I'm right here, calm down." Damon said as he walked into the door with Maii.

"Ok, so who wants to go in?" Bonnie asked.

Nobody volunteered so Damon rolled his eyes and said, "If everyone else is scared, I'll freaking do it."

Bonnie frowned and said, "You have 20 minutes to alert before I pull you back and start the spell. Do you understand?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked around to the room of Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, Maii, Jennel, and Jeremy's witch Vivian. He turned to Bonnie and said, "Yes mother."

"Good, now close your eyes." She said and Damon did as instructed and he heard Bonnie's chants get farther and farther away. Once they were gone he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky, and he was in deep green grass.

He looked around and saw people walking everywhere, one girl came up and said, "Welcome..."

"Where am I?" Damon asked.

"Limbo silly, in the land of people and vampires who were never supposed to die." She smiled. Damon looked down at his body and saw that he looked just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that's when he saw her. Elena walking to some portal. She was in Limbo? He tried to yell out but she had already gone through.

He walked to the portal and saw Elena embracing an older woman, probably in her 30's, but they were coming back through and Damon moved out of the way. When they walked through again. Damon stopped and smiled as Elena's jaw dropped.

"Damon?"

* * *

_Ok, leaving you there with this plump chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it**. So again congratulations to the winners, and I need one more person, a vampire. A mean nasty vampire, one of Katherine's minions. I need YOU to tell me everything about them, including a name. I guess I also gave you a hint for the next chapter, but still, almost the same as last time, just a vampire. ;) **_

_So here's a question for you.. _

_Damon's in Limbo, just visiting, what's Elena going to do?_

_Review! Don't forget about this chapter's contest! _

_~Taylor ;)_


	5. Spells

Here is the new chapter. I have the most pointless Authors Notes at the beginning of Chapters, and I apologize for that.

**Previously**

**"Good, now close your eyes." She said and Damon did as instructed and he heard Bonnie's chants get farther and farther away. Once they were gone he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky, and he was in deep green grass.**

**He looked around and saw people walking everywhere, one girl came up and said, "Welcome..."**

**"Where am I?" Damon asked.**

**"Limbo silly, in the land of people and vampires who were never supposed to die." She smiled. Damon looked down at his body and saw that he looked just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that's when he saw her. Elena walking to some portal. She was in Limbo? He tried to yell out but she had already gone through.**

**He walked to the portal and saw Elena embracing an older woman, probably in her 30's, but they were coming back through and Damon moved out of the way. When they walked through again. Damon stopped and smiled as Elena's jaw dropped.**

**"Damon?"**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye...

Chapter Five: Spells

"Damon?" Elena whispered slightly and then froze, the woman beside her looked at her funny and then looked to him and cocked her head.

"Elena?" He asked as he took a step forward to her. Elena had tears welling up. He gave a weak smile to her and then looked to the older woman who got the hint that they needed a few minutes.

"I'm going to go see if your father needs some help packing before he goes fishing." The woman said before leaving through the portal yet again, leaving Elena in shock.

Damon walked forward to her and smirked, but didn't say anything, as if he did, she would be gone and she wouldn't be able to see her again.

"W-what are you doing here?" Elena mumbled. Damon smiled and said, "I'm here for you..." Tears fell from Elena's eyes and Damon reached out to wipe them away and she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Please don't tell me that you killed yourself." Elena whimpered into his shirt.

"I didn't I'm still alive, well undead, but I'm here to warn you about something." He whispered into her hair as he stroked it comfortingly. The woman once again appeared through the portal with a surprised look on her face and she said something, "I'm sorry to break you two up, but I don't know who you are."

Elena pulled away, with silent tears still, and Damon with a few tear stains on his shirt. "Um, Mom this is Damon, Damon this is my mom."

Damon put his hand out and shook her hand. "You're the vampire Damon Salvatore that Elena's talked about."

"You talk about me?" Damon asked cockily. "Shut up Damon." Elena muttered. "Anyway, what did you have to warn me about."

"That tonight, we're bringing you back to life, alongside Anna and Lexi." Damon said, remembering his time limit.

"How?" Elena said. Her mom smiled. "Bonnie and a few other witches." Damon said.

"But what about my parents? I don't want to leave them." Elena gulped and then her mother came up to her and said, "Elena, sweetie, we've been gone for a while, you'll be able to manage back on earth too, I think that your father would understand.

"Mom..." Elena said with more tears.

"I'll go, think of this as a farewell that you never got on Earth, please, just visit us at the tombstone, we can hear everything you say there. You are going to have a great life with Damon, just enjoy it. We're always going to be here for you, but in spirit." She said before disappearing into the portal yet again.

Elena sighed and Damon held her close. "She seems nice."

"She's my mother, she always supported everything I did. She wants me to be happy and not worry."

"Well she's right." Damon said, Elena didn't respond so he added, "Did you hear what I told you when I visited you."

Elena nodded and said, "Only once, it was this afternoon." She said as he walked with her.

"I meant every word of it Elena, I can't live or be dead with out you." Damon smiled.

"Since when have you been so soft?" Elena said with a sniffle.

"Since I lost the only person I've ever cared about since I was turned." Damon frowned.

"I heard about Katherine as well, did you really get rid of her?" Elena asked.

"Yes, she's gone, I had to make sure that your survival was the only one that matter, but when I found you..." Damon said almost repeating what he had said earlier.

"Damon, I really hope you got that message I gave you before I died..." Elena said as they reached the front porch of her house, and she opened up the door to Lexi and Anna, playing some video game.

"I did..." Damon said with a smile. Anna and Lexi continued playing and then Elena yelled out to them.

"Anna, Lexi." She said, they groaned, turned around and gasped.

"What is he doing here?" Lexi growled.

"Whoa, calm yourself Lexi, I'm here to help." Damon frowned at her.

"By what? Staking me again?" Lexi asked.

"By getting all three of you living again."

* * *

"Ok, so what we need is three pieces of DNA from all of the people coming back. So Alaric, can you run to Jenna's and grab a piece of Elena's hair off of a comb or something?" Bonnie asked as Alaric agreed and ran off. "Jeremy, I don't know what to use for Anna, Stefan same with Lexi."

"I have a small amount of her blood still." Jeremy said and then rushed off. "And I still have the stake that Damon killed Lexi with." Bonnie looked at him weird and said, "Damon brought it back, he left it in the guest room and I didn't move it."

"Ok, if you say so." Bonnie said as Stefan rushed up the stairs and back down with the stake with dried blood on it.

"Now we are going to need three candles, so Maii, Jennel and Vivian, go with Stefan to get some candles, make sure that they are different colors, and ones that represent each person. Use black for Anna, green of Lexi and orange for Elena." The four of them nodded and ran off upstairs to find those colors of candles.

Bonnie then heard a ringing and knew it was time to yell out to Damon to tell him that it was time to come back and start in five minutes.

* * *

"They are?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it was supposed to be a rescue mission for just Elena, but Jeremy wanted Anna back and Stefan wanted Lexi back." Damon explained as he sat down on the couch of the house that the three of them were staying in.

"Oh, so when does this happen?" Elena asked.

"When Bonnie says it's time for me to come back, which could be any second now. So just wait for it, be prepared, and don't be scared, or it may not work."

"We've all died Damon, I don't think that it will be scary to un-die. If that makes sense." Lexi said.

_Damon... time to go back, five minutes until the spell starts. _A voice in Damon's head spoke, that sounded eerily like Bonnie's then he felt tingling. "I have to go now, but it starts in five minutes, so please be ready. I'll see you soon Elena."

"I'll see you." Elena said smiling. Everyone needed her so badly that they were willing to save her through magic. Damon loved her, Jenna was bawling, Alaric was sad, Jeremy was messed up again, and Caroline and Matt were crying. She remembered all of this as she waited for the next five minutes to pass so they could be back.

This is what Damon meant, so she could be back in his arms again, alive and happy.

* * *

Damon woke up to find himself on the couch of the boardinghouse. He sat straight up and looked at Bonnie drawing on his floor with chalk.

"What the are you doing to my floor?" He yelled as he got up at the same time that the witches and Stefan came running down the stairs with candles, Jeremy entered with a vial and Alaric with a comb.

"Do you want Elena back or not?" Bonnie asked as she drew three more circles. around the larger one.

"Yes, but why ruin the floor?" Damon asked.

"You'll see why." Bonnie simply muttered. Then she started speaking again.

"Ok, Maii you're going after Elena, correct?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm just here to watch." She said sarcastically.

"Just go stand over there and Alaric take out one piece of hair, and then place it in the circle directly behind her." Alaric nodded and placed it in the circle. Damon just sat back and watching, hoping that this would work.

"Now Vivian, you're here for Anna, so go stand in that circle, Jeremy, go and place the blood in the circle behind her." Bonnie instructed.

"Oh! So that means I go here!" Jennel said happily and bounced to where she in front of where Stefan put down the stake.

"Dude, you kept the stake?" Damon asked Stefan with a laugh.

"Damon, shut up." Everyone yelled at him and his brow furrowed, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Ok, everyone has their candles?" Bonnie asked. They all nodded and Bonnie start the spell with a match in her hand and the room went silent.

_Quelli che sono morto sorgerà di nuovo, con l'aiuto di quelli che sono vivo e bene _

_Quelli che sono morto sorgerà di nuovo, con l'aiuto di quelli che sono vivo e bene_

Then the floor started to rumble and Bonnie took this as he cue to go up to Jennel and light her candle. There was a rumbling and Damon jumped back a little, not sure what to do. Bonnie did the same to Maii and then finally to Vivian. The rest of the witches chanted along the same spell until the circles around the one the witches were in, started to glow.

They continued chanting until there was a burst of light and everyone, expect the witches fell to the ground. Damon looked up and saw Bonnie look at the circles. She smiled and then walked over to Jennel, and blew out her candle. Damon rose to his feet along with the rest of them and they looked to the circle behind Jennel.

There was Lexi with her eyes closed, it was if she was there, but her spirit was not. Bonnie smiled and moved to the next witch, Vivian. She blew out her candle and he looked over to see Anna's body in the same position that Lexi's was in.

Damon started getting sweaty palms when she walked over to Maii, he wanted this to work more than anything. Bonnie blew out the candle and Damon quickly looked to see Elena's body also in the same position as Lexi and Anna's.

Bonnie recited another spell with the witches and there was a fog that entered the room.

_Le anime ritornano al suo corpo, diventa uno ancora una volta, ricorda i suoi giorni viventi ed il suo tempo negli altri mondi. Ritornare al mondo di vivere!_

"Get ready to catch them, they're going to fall." Bonnie murmured just loud enough for Damon to get to Elena, Jeremy to Anna, and Stefan to Lexi.

_Cominciare! _Bonnie yelled and then they dropped down. Damon caught Elena with ease and her eyes started to flicker open.

"Elena..." Damon asked as he pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and she adjusted. "Damon?" She asked.

Damon smiled as she got up and hugged him tightly. Damon was on the verge of happy tears when a window was shattered. Just at that moment.

Everyone looked over and saw a man with a burly face, dressed in all leather and a woman with dark maroon hair with uneven bangs, she had yellow eyes that were cat-like and a scar that ran down her left cheek.

"Who are you?" Damon snapped as Elena pulled away.

"I'm Natasha and this is Alejandro." The woman said in a sneer.

"Why are you here, you looking for Lady Gaga?." Damon asked sitting Elena down on the couch.

"Here for someone." Alejandro said with a glare and within a half of a second they were gone. Damon looked back and saw that Elena was gone as well. He looked back and ran off.

* * *

Ok, so here are the winners of the contest, if you haven't figured it out yet.

Congrats to:

**Kara.R.K.** for the idea about **Alejandro**, and the guy who looks like him in her video, I just had to add him

And Congrats to:

**TeamDamonRox** and her vampire, **Natasha Hammiltion**

I know I said I was only going to do one, but two sounded so much more fun...

I want to thank all of my reviewers. I love you guys! You inspire me to write, but I really don't want to write like 30 names on here, but I appreciate you all!

Haha so what do you think? Good, Bad, Stop writing your hurting my head? And just as they were at the human reunion bit huh...

Anyway Review, what do you think they want with Elena?

_Oh yeah, and if you can figure out all of the phrases that Bonnie used such as:_

**Quelli che sono morto sorgerà di nuovo, con l'aiuto di quelli che sono vivo e bene**

**Le anime ritornano al suo corpo, diventa uno ancora una volta, ricorda i suoi giorni viventi ed il suo tempo negli altri mondi. Ritornare al mondo di vivere!**

AND

**Cominciare!**

**_I'll give you one hint! They're all in Italian... tell me what you think they are, and if your right, you'll be acknowledged in the next chapter. ;) _**

**_~Taylor_**


	6. Running Into Darkness

Here we go! These are the people that got it right!

_Neverletgo. xo, bellamarieswancullen, VampireExpert101, Tweety09, joe-damonfan, vampdiaries711, and SerenateDelena! _

_You want the answers, read their comments, cause I'm to lazy to write it all! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they warmed my ice heart... _

**Previously: **

**_Cominciare! _Bonnie yelled and then they dropped down. Damon caught Elena with ease and her eyes started to flicker open.**

**"Elena..." Damon asked as he pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and she adjusted. "Damon?" She asked.**

**Damon smiled as she got up and hugged him tightly. Damon was on the verge of happy tears when a window was shattered. Just at that moment.**

**Everyone looked over and saw a man with a burly face, dressed in all leather and a woman with dark maroon hair with uneven bangs, she had yellow eyes that were cat-like and a scar that ran down her left cheek.**

**"Who are you?" Damon snapped as Elena pulled away.**

**"I'm Natasha and this is Alejandro." The woman said in a sneer.**

**"Why are you here, you looking for Lady Gaga?." Damon asked sitting Elena down on the couch.**

**"Here for someone." Alejandro said with a glare and within a half of a second they were gone. Damon looked back and saw that Elena was gone as well. He looked back and ran off.**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye...

Chapter Six: Running Into Darkness

Damon rushed off into the darkness of the night, chasing after the vampires that had taken away Elena from him. It was like he couldn't win, she killed herself, and when she came back, some insane vampires came and took her yet again.

"You get back here you Lady Gaga created bastard!" Damon yelled as he followed the scent. He continued running until he saw a figure in the moonlight.

"You shouldn't have followed us..." A woman's voice came through.

"I want Elena back..." Damon said angrily to the figure.

"It was Katherine's wishes that if she was found dead, we could take revenge on you, using the only thing that you care about." She said stepping out of the shadows and into view for Damon.

"Elena didn't do anything. Let her go..." Damon demanded.

"Oh no, we are going to have our fun with her first, cut her up a bit, bite her, oh, maybe Alejandro will get to test out his new bondage cuffs." Natasha said with a smile.

Damon growled and said, "You aren't going to touch her..."

"Watch me." She growled back, "But first I have to get rid of you, I can't have you following us."

"You bitch, tell me where she is!" Damon yelled as he pounced on her and grabbed her clawing hands away from him. She started to laugh and said, "I won't tell you anything.."

Damon looked around and saw a large branch beside them and said, "Even if I do this?" He asked before staking her stomach.

She groaned out a sound of pain and shook her head, "No, Katherine wanted us to torture her, video tape it, and give it to you, then kill the girl."

"I don't give a crap about Katherine, I killed her, and you're just one of her minions, I could easily kill you here and now."

"Then do it, I won't reveal anything, and Alejandro can take care of Elena by himself, he's older than Katherine you know, she just manipulated him, and he liked it." Natasha laughed.

"Last chance, you tell me where they are, I don't kill you." Damon said yanking the stick out of her stomach and raising it.

"Do it, I dare you." She growled.

"Stupid choice." Damon hissed and he thrust the stick into her heart, got off of her and watched her cripple before him. Now the hard part, finding Elena before it was too late.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Jennel asked as she paced around the house in a flurry.

"Damon's out there looking, he told us not to follow." Stefan said.

"But Elena, she's out there, and with that Alejandro and Natasha. They wanted her for something, and I'm sensing it's not good." Maii said as she focused her attention on her.

"I know the guy, we met once, even dated for a while." Lexi said as she regained enough strength to walk again.

"You did? How old is he?" Stefan asked.

"430 years old." Lexi simply said, "But he has a weakness, he's a sucker for a seductive girl, if she can seduce him, then it's almost as if he's under her control until he meets another."

"What a man whore." Anna spat from the couch where she was sitting with Jeremy comforting her.

"Nice." Jeremy laughed.

"Nows not a time for laughing, Damon could be dead for all we know, and soon so will Elena if we just sit her and do nothing about what happened." Alaric said.

"Ok, I can cast a finder spell." Maii suggested. "I'll help." Bonnie said weakly.

"Oh no you don't, you are still exhausted from the biggest spell that you've done, so go log that in your witches book, and we'll handle this." Maii said. "Vivian? Can you help me? Jennel, you too?"

"Yeah." They both simply said as they started to prepare for the spell.

* * *

"Where am I?" Elena groaned as she held her head as she arose off of a couch in a strange place, not remembering what the hell just happened.

"My apartment, thought you'd be more comfortable here." He smiled a slimy smile.

"I'd be more comfortable at the boarding house." Elena stated simply.

"Oh, you've got spunk, too bad I'm going to have to kill you." He laughed and then added, "It won't be that bad right, you've already been dead, just those witches brought you back huh?"

"How do you know about that?" Elena asked with a gulp.

"Who do you think compelled Caroline to say all those nasty, nasty things to you." He laughed mechanically.

"You compelled Caroline? What about everyone else?" Elena gulped.

"Nothing to do with it, except that Katherine distracted Damon from all of your phone calls, and your boyfriend and BFF." He said smirking.

"Let me out of here." Elena demanded as she found the strength to stand up and walk towards the door timidly.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so, we haven't even gotten to the fun part." Alejandro smiled a toothy grin.

"I think I'll pass." Elena murmured as she then made a mad dash for the door and fumbling with the locks and Alejandro came up behind her and grabbed her waist and yanked her to him.

"Let go of me!" Elena yelled kicking and screaming at him. He just chuckled and threw her to the couch. "I'm not going to compel you to stay, that was not in Katherine's wishes. She wanted this to be long and painful, but since Natasha died, thanks to Damon Salvatore, I guess we're just going to have to skip to the biting part. She was the mastermind in cutting and torturing, I'm the biting and raping one, so sit back and scream all you want, because nobody can hear you."

He smirked and then pounced on her and cried in pain from the weight he had just placed on her. He smiled again and then reefed her head backwards and bit painfully into her neck. As she screamed, one place on him grew a little bit larger than normal.

He was going to have his fun, then dispose of her properly.

* * *

"Well where is she?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"She's in an apartment, and she's screaming for help." Maii said.

"She's being bitten by the man who took her tonight." Vivian added.

"Where's the apartment?" A new voice chimed in from the halls.

"Damon, I thought you were looking for her!" Stefan said.

"I was, but I found that Natasha chick, and staked her. I lost their trail." Damon groaned.

"She's in Grand Hills, the next town over, in the largest apartment in the Kiko Building." Jennel added as they snapped out of the trance.

"Grand Hills? That's an hour away, what if she's gone by then?" Alaric asked.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, so give me all the vervain darts and stakes that you have, I need to get Elena back." Damon said.

Lexi smiled and said, "Don't let her get hurt more than she already is, she wasn't doing to well up in Limbo and Damon, if you want to defeat Alejandro, you're going to need a very seductive and manipulative girl to persuade him. It's his only weakness."

Damon nodded and then said, "Ok, I'll find one." Then he was gone into the night yet again, searching for the one he had lost again.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little shorter than usual, just wanted to add that, cause I didn't want to rush the things that are going to happen. So I need a seductive manipulative girl huh? **

**I guess I need you to pick one! I have standards for this one though, She needs to be a great actress, and she needs to be sweet. Give me a name, and description, because I honestly suck at making characters, and I feel as if you guys have more fun with the story if you can interact! So _review_ with that! **

**~Taylor**


	7. Alejandro's Fun

Ok, the winner is... Alicia Monroe, the character by... **Lind-Z Lou! **Congrats. All the entries were great, but I liked this one the best. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Previously:**

**"Damon, I thought you were looking for her!" Stefan said.**

**"I was, but I found that Natasha chick, and staked her. I lost their trail." Damon groaned.**

**"She's in Grand Hills, the next town over, in the largest apartment in the Kiko Building." Jennel added as they snapped out of the trance.**

**"Grand Hills? That's an hour away, what if she's gone by then?" Alaric asked.**

**"I'll be there in 5 minutes, so give me all the vervain darts and stakes that you have, I need to get Elena back." Damon said.**

**Lexi smiled and said, "Don't let her get hurt more than she already is, she wasn't doing to well up in Limbo and Damon, if you want to defeat Alejandro, you're going to need a very seductive and manipulative girl to persuade him. It's his only weakness."**

**Damon nodded and then said, "Ok, I'll find one." Then he was gone into the night yet again, searching for the one he had lost again.**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye... 

Chapter Seven: Alejandro's Fun

"Elena, calm down. Just picture me as someone you love deeply, or else I'm going to have to compel you to let me have fun with you." Alejandro taunted the young brunette cuffed to his bed, clad only in bra and girl boxers.

"No! I am not your play thing!" Elena said as she kicked her legs wildly trying to keep Alejandro away. He chuckled and said, "Save your energy, you're going to need it."

"Stay away from me." Elena warned as Alejandro got closer to her. He was only in green boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. Elena wanted to scream for help, but she had already tried, and when she had, he told her if she did it again, that all of her friends back at the boarding house would die.

"Come on, Elena, don't you want to see what a real vampire could do to your body? Make you scream out, and then bite you cleanly?" He asked as he started crawling on top of Elena. She tried to squirm away but the cuffs attached to her wrists and bed post wouldn't allow it.

"No! No! No!" She called out almost as a prayer to someone to help her.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way..." He groaned as he looked into her eyes and said, "You're still going to hate me and be angry with me, but you're going to let me have all the fun I want with you. I want hatred sex, understand?" He asked. He had always liked the revenge stuff and the angry sex, it turned him on, and the anger only added to the fun.

"I understand." Elena said under the trance. She couldn't help it, she no longer had the necklace on her neck to protect her. She was now under the powers of Alejandro and his 'fun'.

"Great." He smiled as he straddled her, as she yelled at him angrily, but still allowing him to fondle her inappropriately.

* * *

"What's your name?" Damon asked the seductive girl that he had picked up at the bar, just as Lexi had told him to do, but he was in a rush, Elena was probably getting raped at the moment.

"Alicia." She smiled and then said, "But let's forget about the names, let's head outside."

"Ok." Damon simply said as they walked to the back alley and Alicia pushed him up against the wall and said, "The shirt is nice, but it has to go."

Damon shoved her off of him and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You are going to follow me, and be seductive to whom I say. Understand?"

"I understand." She said as Damon grabbed her hand and rushed to the apartment complex across the street. Hoping Elena was still alive, and that the girl would lure away Alejandro.

* * *

"I hate you." Elena muttered as Alejandro grabbed unlocked the cuffs from the bed post and attached them onto his wrist, so she couldn't leave.

"I know you do, so how about you open up your legs." Alejandro said as he got close to her ear and licked the shell of it, causing her to knee him in the stomach, but after, allowing her legs to open up to him. He licked his lips at the lacy piece of underwear that she was wearing.

"You're so frisky. I like it." He said as he ground his boxer clad hips into her causing her to scream at him angrily, just as there was a smashing at the door. His head shot up and he sniffed the air. He smiled evilly and said, "Come on. We have guests."

"Why would I want to meet any of your friends. I hate you as is." Elena growled. Alejandro cocked a crocked smile and looked over to her and then dragged her off the bed, then used compulsion yet again.

"You're terrifed of me, show all your friends that." He said. Elena gulped and tried to pull away from him, not realizing that he was over 150 pounds and that they were both only in their underwear.

"Let me go!" She screamed as the door burst open and Damon was standing there, with a curly haired blonde.

"Damon! Help!" She called when she saw him. Alejandro smiled and Damon scowled.

"Back off." Damon threatened.

"What'cha gonna do about it? Kill me? Oh, I'm so scared. Oh, or you're going to unleash the wrath of a girl?" Alejandro laughed as Elena struggled against him. Damon could hear her heartbeat. She was freaking out. She was scared and he wasn't helping.

"I will kill you." Damon threatened. Alejandro narrowed his eyes and made a statement. "You love Elena, oh, nice, emotions only get you trouble."

"I don't care, just give me Elena, and all will be fine." Damon offered, waiting to use Alicia.

"Um, no, but we were in the middle of something, so how about you leave." Alejandro asked as he pulled Elena to him. She struggled and Alejandro smiled and then took Elena and kissed her. Damon growled, signaling Alicia to do what she was told. Elena was struggling and crying trying to get away from his grip.

"Hey... Alejandro? Am I correct?" Alicia asked as she ran a finger down his back, causing him to let Elena go, but she was still attached by the cuffs.

"Yes, why?" Alejandro asked the girl in front of him.

"Because I'm friends with Lady Gaga, and she said that she really wanted to meet you..." Alicia said as she clung to him.

"You're lying." He said distracted with the girl not noticing Damon slipping into the bedroom and grabbed the cuff keys.

"No I'm not, I'll call her, but under one condition." Alicia said smiling a seductive smile.

"What?" Alejandro said, he was getting excited, a hot seductive girl was in his apartment, telling him she knew Lady Gaga.

"You have to let me have my fun with you." She said as she reached up and blew in his ear, and by the tell tale sign in his boxers, he wanted her. This was his one weakness, a seductive girl.

Damon put a finger to his mouth as he took the key and unlocked the cuff from Elena's wrist. She exhaled quietly and then Damon scooped her up in his arms and she clung tightly to his neck. He smiled at her and tried to walk away, but was stopped by Alejandro.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so. Why could I have one girl, when I could have two? At the same time?" He asked as he tried to grab Elena back, but Damon was putting up a fight.

"I will kill you now, so stop touching her." Damon said with a clenched jaw.

"She's mine to play with, Miss Katherine said I could, if she died. She controls me, and that was her last wish. I'm just fulfilling my duties." He said as he threw Damon back and grabbed Elena by the waist and pushed her against his chest.

"Katherine's a bitch, and you don't have to be controlled anymore. You bastard!" Damon yelled as he got up from the other side of the room. He saw Alejandro smirk, as if this was all in slow motion, and then tilt Elena's head to the side before digging his fangs into her neck. She gave out a loud cry for help and Damon grabbed the vervain dart that was in his back pocket and rushed to Alejandro. Digging it deep into his arm.

He groaned and dropped Elena. Damon caught her easily as Alejandro dropped to the ground, unconscious, but not dead. He smiled to Elena and dropped her on the bed, still not saying a word and walked to Alicia. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded and then left.

"You are going to be the death of me Elena." Damon said as he grabbed a stake from his leather jacket and turned over Alejandro. He staked him quickly and then watched his body cripple from where he was standing.

"You were the death of me." Elena sighed. Damon smirked and said, "After all of that, you're still in the mood for snarky comments."

"Yeah, but he's dead now, and he scared the crap out of me." Elena said.

"I know, but he's gone now. And I'm not letting you out of my sights ever again." Damon said as Elena grabbed the little white dress that she had before Alejandro decided he needed his fun with her.

"I am so sorry Damon, I should've never committed suicide. I'm so much trouble." She said before she pulled the dress over her head. She looked at the dead body and moved closer to Damon, still fearful of him.

"Elena, stop. You're worth saving, and because of this, we got Lexi and Anna back. If anything, it happened for a reason." Damon said as he cupped her face to look at him. Elena smiled and Damon scooped her up to go back to the boarding house.

* * *

**Ok, so two or so more chapters. Congrats again. That was the last contest, but check out meh other stories!**

**Review! **

**~Taylor**


	8. Winding Down

Ok, so I had a virus on my last computer, completely broke it down... but I got a new one, so more updates! Yay! SO here's the final chapter of Goodbye!  
It's been a great ride guys!

**Previously:**

**"You are going to be the death of me Elena." Damon said as he grabbed a stake from his leather jacket and turned over Alejandro. He staked him quickly and then watched his body cripple from where he was standing.**

**"You were the death of me." Elena sighed. Damon smirked and said, "After all of that, you're still in the mood for snarky comments."**

**"Yeah, but he's dead now, and he scared the crap out of me." Elena said.**

**"I know, but he's gone now. And I'm not letting you out of my sights ever again." Damon said as Elena grabbed the little white dress that she had before Alejandro decided he needed his fun with her.**

**"I am so sorry Damon, I should've never committed suicide. I'm so much trouble." She said before she pulled the dress over her head. She looked at the dead body and moved closer to Damon, still fearful of him.**

**"Elena, stop. You're worth saving, and because of this, we got Lexi and Anna back. If anything, it happened for a reason." Damon said as he cupped her face to look at him. Elena smiled and Damon scooped her up to go back to the boarding house.**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye...

Chapter Eight: Winding Down...

Damon left Elena sitting on a park bench as he ran back to the house to grab his car. She was practically in shock and wasn't in the mood to be carried at vampire speed back to the boarding house. Elena tapped her foot, constantly checking behind her for anyone that could harm her. She was on edge... right after being kidnapped by some creepy Lady Gaga lover right after being brought back from the dead... at least she had a productive day...

She heard car tires down the road and saw Damon's headlights pulling down and stopping in front of her. She could barley see Damon when he suddenly was out of his car and had opened hers in a matter of a second and a half.

"You ok?" Damon asked as he helped her in to his car.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day, y'know, coming back from the dead, only to be kidnapped and almost rapped by some psychopath." She said as Damon got into the drivers seat.

"It's been a long day for me too, I've had to warn you, watch Bonnie do the spell, and then save you from two vampires." Damon pointed out.

"Okay so we both admit its been a long day." Elena said as she exhaled.

"So I say we get something to eat, preferably you, then we go to bed. Just like I promised at the graveyard." Damon suggested.

"Sorry, not popping a vein today, but bed, sounds good." Elena nodded as they arrived at the boarding house. When Elena went in she saw everyone sitting on the couch silently as if she had died again or something.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room.

"We're worrying about Elena, we just got her back." Bonnie said moping. Elena looked at her weird and Alaric jumped up. "Elena!"

"Alaric!" She said excitedly. They all jumped up and engulfed her in a large hug. "We missed you so much Elena, we didn't think that you would kill yourself about what we did."

"I just want to forget about what happened, please, I missed you all way to much," Elena smiled at them. Then she turned to Damon and smiled, "I really missed you."

"He cried over you." Stefan pointed out earning a glare from Damon.

"You cried?" Elena said smiling.

"Maybe..." Damon mumbled. Elena smiled and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Her tears were now falling. Damon pulled back when he heard a groan from Bonnie.

"Get a room." She said. Elena smiled. She knew that she would have to move away, hopefully with Damon. Caroline, Matt and Jenna would have to keep thinking that she was dead. But life in a new place would be better... as long as Damon was by her side.

* * *

_Later that Evening: _

"This is nice." Elena said as she placed her head on Damon's chest and stroked random shapes.

"You have no idea how long I wanted just to hold you." Damon said almost guilty.

"Damon, you know I have to leave right... the whole town thinks I'm dead." Elena said with a frown.

"I know, that's why tomorrow, we leave for Florence if that's okay." Damon asked with a smirk. Elena looked up to him and smiled. "Really?"

"Really, I'm never going to let you go again." Damon warned.

"Just the way I want it." She smiled as they continued to lay in the others welcoming arms, ready for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Sappy, I know, but I had no other Ideas, I am sorry, but Check out meh Youtube channel! I have the new trailer on my Favs! Gothicbatgirl42 if ur interested! **

**Well thanks for all the support, I love you all! **

**~Taylor**


End file.
